


Waiting for a World to Rebuild

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M, TFTM, tf_speedwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grapple's been waiting, and designing, and redesigning. When will he have a chance to build? Written for tf_speedwriting prompt "Setting the world to rights". About 300 words in about a half an hour; revised for repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a World to Rebuild

Grapple had almost forgotten what it was like.

Millions of years of: we don't have the resources for that. It's too risky. The Decepticons will attack. The Decepticons actually attacking.

Millions of years of designs never put into practice. There's not enough room for them all in his databanks. There's not enough room enough in Hoist's databanks, either, even if Grapple had demanded that his partner overwrite his own files.

(Which Grapple shouldn't do, wouldn't do, even though the the desire for just a _little more space_ had been so pressing, a time or two or ten, over the vorns, that they'd come out from a design session, from an interface, with some of Hoist's memories or important medical files missing, and a new building in their place.

Only once has Hoist placed a design in Grapple's files that he's never been able to delete: a set of plans for new sentient mech, which, like all the other designs, was never put into practice, though many times revised.)

Grapple himself remembers very little except architecture. He doesn't know who he was before the war, except that he had built things, then; he hardly remembers what he'd built--basic thing, early things, things now destroyed in the physical world and improved upon into oblivion in his databanks.

(The Constructicons remembered. They remembered, and betrayal or not, treason or not, a part of Grapple still treasures the plans they sent him, of buildings long destroyed and buildings not yet created.)

But he remembers enough. He remembers what is important, and he's ready, the day he goes and asks the Prime for permission--asks the new Prime, on a new day, on a Cybertron that is, suddenly, theirs.

Rodimus says yes.

"Come, Hoist! We have a world to rebuild."


End file.
